pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Terpstra
by George J. Dance John Terpstra (born 1953) is a Canadian poet.Terpstra, John, Authority Record, McMaster Uniersity. Web, May 12, 2019. Life Terpstra was born in Brockville, Ontario, a small city on the St. Lawrence River, to parents who had recently immigrated to Canada from the Netherlands.About John, John Terpstra. Web, May 12, 2019. The family moved to Edmonton when he was 5, then returned to Ontario and settled in Hamilton when he was 12. He attended high school in Hamilton. He was educated at Trinity Christian College, a small college in Chicago, where he met his wife Mary, and the University of Toronto, where he earned a B.A. in literature. The couple moved to Hamilton, where he found work at a furniture-making company. After 5 years there, and 5 years working in construction, he became a self-employed furniture maker, a business he has run in Hamilton for more than 20 years. His work has been anthologized in Poetry and Spiritual Practice: Selections from contemporary Canadian poets (St. Thomas Poetry Series, 2002), Henry's Creature: Poems and stories on the automobile (Black Moss Press, 2000), and New Canadian Poetry (Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 2000).Jhn Terpstra: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, June 13, 2013. He released an award-winning spoken-word CD recording of his poems in 2000, called "Nod Me In, Shake Me Out", with pianist, composer, arranger and producer Bart Nameth, violinist Hugh Marsh, and others.John Terpstra, Wikipedia, January 9, 2018. Web, May 12, 2019. Recognition In 2011, a plaque containing Terpstra's poem "Giants" (which highlights Hamilton's escarpment and other geography) was installed in Sam Lawrence Park in Hamilton by Project Bookmark Canada.Site Profile, Hamilton's Bookmark, Open Book Ontario. Web, June 13, 2013. Awards *Shortlisted for BC Award for Canadian Non-Fiction for The Boys or, Waiting for the Electrician's Daughter, 2005 *Charles Taylor Prize for Literary Non-fiction, short-listed, 2005 *Governor General's Award for Poetry, short-listed, 2003 for Disarmament *Hamilton and Region Arts Council Poetry Collection/Anthology Award (2001)(regional), Nod Me In, Shake Me Out *Hamilton and Region Arts Council Poetry Book Prize (1999) (regional), Devil's Punch Bowl *GUI (God Uses Ink) Prize for poetry (1999) (national), To God, as a Small Pest, and Atonement, two poems from Devil's Punch Bowl *Hamilton and Region Arts Council Poetry Book Prize (1998) (regional), The Church Not Made With Hands *Hamilton and Region Arts Council First Prize for Non-Fiction (1995) (regional), "Where in the world is Burlington Heights?" *CBC Radio Literary Competition (1991) (national) First Prize for Poetry (poem or series of poems), '' Captain Kintail'' *Il Premio Francesco Guiseppe Bressani Prize for Poetry also known as the Bressani Prize (1988) (national), Forty Days and Forty Nights Except where noted, award information courtesy the University of Toronto.John Terpstra: Awards and Honours, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Library. Web, June 13, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Scrabbling for Repose, and other poems''. Toronto: Split Reed Press, 1982. *''Forty Days and Forty Nights''. Windsor, ON: Netherlandic Press, 1987. *''Naked Trees''. Windsor, ON: Netherlandic Press, 1990; Hamilton, ON: Wolsak & Wynn, 2012. *''Captain Kintail''. Windsor, ON: Netherlandic Press, 1992. *''The Church Not Made With Hands: Poems''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1997. *''The Church Where We Go to Now''. Hamilton, ON: 1998. *''Devil's Punch Bowl''. Toronto: St. Thomas Poetry Series, 1998. *''Restoration'' (chapbook).Wolfeville, NS: Gaspereau, 2000. *''Disarmament''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2003. *''Brendan Luck''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2005. *''Two or Three Guitars: Selected poems''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2006. *''Elder Son: Poems''. North Vancouver, BC: Alfred Gustav Press, 2009. *''Brilliant Falls''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2013. *''This Orchard Sound''. Hamilton, ON: Wolsak & Wynn, 2014. *''In the Company of All: Prayers from Sunday mornings at St. Cuthbert's''. Toronto: St. Thomas Poetry Series, 2016. *''Mischief''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2017. Non-fiction *''Falling into Place'' (essay). Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2002. *''The Boys; or, Waiting for the electrician's daughter''.Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2005. *''Skin Boat; Acts of faith and other navigations'' (literary non-fiction). Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2009. *''The House With the Parapet Wall''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2014. *''Daylighting Chedoke: Exploring Hamilton's hidden creek''. Hamilton, ON: James Street North Books, 2018. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Terpstra, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 12, 2019. Audio / video *''The Further Adventures of Captain Kintall: Poems and music'' (cassette; with Barth Nameth). 1989. *''The Church Not Made with Hands: Poems and music'' (cassette; with Barth Nameth). 1993? *''Nod Me in, Shake Me out'' (CD; with Bart Nameth). John Terpstra, 2008. *''A Reading by John Terpstra'' (CD). Grand Rapids, MI: Calvin College, 2006. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of Canadian poets References Fonds *John Terpstra fonds at McMaster University Notes External links ;Poems *"Our Loves Quit the Places We Bury Them, and Ascend" *"Stranger the Story" *John Terpstra at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 6 poems) ;Books *John Terpstra at Amazon.com ;About *John Terpstra in the Canadian Encyclopedia *John Terpstra Official website *A Web Exclusive Interview with John Terpstra at Image. Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Hamilton, Ontario Category:People from Brockville Category:University of Toronto alumni